Snow
by RainBowMiku
Summary: What happens when Prussia drags the way too stiff German outside in the snow?  Warning, there is a few words that isn't for children, and random German.


Sitting in the chair, Germany didn't even noticed the darkness that covered the late night sky. He was just too busy with whatever paper work his boss has thrown at him.  
Rubbing his forehead, he just sighs, and looks up.  
"Gott …. " Standing, he stretches. "I am getting old." He mumbles, while walking over to the window.

Staring out, he looks at the white snow that is covering his ground. "When did it snow?" He asks.  
Turning he kind of freezes up to see his older brother sitting on his work desk. "Well it has been like that for weeks, West." Biting into a apple, he looks at the paper work.  
"My gott West, is there ever a time your not feeling out this boring ass paper work?" He just picks some of them up, only to toss them behind him, since it bored him so.

The younger one, just grunts, as he heads over to the desk, to straighten them. "Gilbert not now." He wanted his older brother just to leave him be, but he also felt something else.

"Dude! Lets go play in the snow!" He throws the apple core in the nearby trashcan. Not caring about what his brother just asked of him.  
"What?" Was the only thing Germany could say to him.  
"I know your old West, but your hearing isn't that bad! Lets go play in the snow, like we did when was younger!" He gives Germany that cheesy smile, the smile the younger man couldn't say no to.  
Sighing he walks out the room, and heads to the door. "I can't stay out here long, since I hav-"  
"Blah blah blah! Is all I ever hear from you West!"  
Glaring, Germany grabs his winter coat. Mumbling some words in German under his breath, opening the door, (not even wanting to go out in the first place) he gets shoved into the cold.

"Fucking Lieber Gott, es ist kalt!"[1] Was the first words out his mouth.  
"Aw come on West. It isn't that cold out!" Grinning he follows his brother, and walks out into the cold, blowing air at the sky so he can see his breath. Walking off the steps he heads to where the grass once been, and he falls to the ground on his back, and starts moving his arms, and legs.  
"What in the hell are you doing?" Germany ask, while shivering a bit. Already feeling his fingers, and toes go numb, he cruses a few more German words, and tries to wrap his coat around him a little tighter.  
"I am making an 'awesome' snow angel!"  
Shaking his head Germany watches his brother a little while longer.  
"Join me!"  
"Nein." Germany just says flatly. "I am already cold as it is."  
Sitting up, the older one gives him a look. He picks up some snow, and starts playing with it.

"What are you doing …. ?" The German asks, with a cocked eyebrow.  
"This!" He throws the snow at his brother.  
"FUCKING HELL!" Was all that came out the German's mouth, as the snow hits his already freezing face.  
Laughing Prussia stands, and picks up more snow.  
"Come on West!" He throws another one, missing the younger one.

The German glares at his older brother as he bends over to grab a handful of snow, turning it into a freezing ball.  
"Es ist Krieg"[2] Was the only thing he said, as he hurls the snowball at the older man, hitting him in the face  
"Bring it on." Was all Prussia says, while picking up a handful of snow.

The next thing they both knew, they was running, and hiding behind trees, bushes, hell even the house.  
Panting the younger German, peeps out from behind the house, looking to see nothing, but there footprints, and the random remands of snowballs.  
" …. It is too quite ….. " Picking up snow to make a ball, he jerks back, making a ball.

Hearing something to his left the German throws the ball, seeing a bird fly up, he mumbles shit, as he grabs more snow.  
"Gotcha!" Is all he hears from behind.  
The older man jumps at his brother, and pushes him to the ground face first. "AH HA~! I'M STILL AS AWESOME AS EVER IN BATTLE~!"  
He sits on his brother's back grinning like a mad man.

The German tries to push him off of him. "Gilbert!" Was all he could get out, (It is very hard to talk when your mouth is full of snow).  
"SAY IT!"  
"NEIN!"  
"SAY IT WEST!" The older one grabs a handful of snow, and shoves it down his brothers pants.  
"FINE FINE! YOU WIN!"

Grinning, the older one gets off him, and stands.  
The younger German rolls onto his back, looking up at his brother he just couldn't help, but to laugh.  
To be honest, it was a long time, since Germany had some fun.  
Picking up some snow next to him, he throws it at Prussia.  
"Hey! Don't make me kick your ass again!"  
"Join me." Was all the younger man says, while moving his arms, and legs.

AN :: I wrote this a year ago to be honest, but I have to say this is one of my faves when it comes to my writings.

I really love writing as Prussia, he is just so 'awesome'.

Sorry if the boys are a little OOC, when I wrote this it was around the time where I really started to love APH.

Translations:

Fucking Lieber Gott, es ist kalt! : Dear god it is cold.

Es ist Krieg :: This is war


End file.
